1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a manufacturing technology of a liquid crystal display (LCD), more particularly, relates to a bonding pad of an array substrate, a method for producing the same, an array substrate, and a liquid crystal display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
When LCD products are used in various applications, for example, a warm humid condition, a simulation environment experiment, a module assembly, a terminal client user, etc., an unit cell of the LCD product may occur a metallic corrosion in a bonding pad via, causing a line display defect, an abnormal display defect, etc.
By analyzing the metallic corrosion failure in the bonding pad via, the reasons are conducted as follows:
As shown in FIGS. 1-2, a second Indium Tin Oxide (ITO) layer 4 is not densely formed on a surface of a Source/Drain electrode (S/D) layer 2, or a metal surface of the S/D layer 2 exposed by dry etching a via in a passivation layer (for example passivation SiNX (PVX)) 3 is not flat. As a result, voids or gaps occur between the second Indium Tin Oxide (ITO) layer 4 and the surface of the S/D layer 2. Since the voids or gaps have a size much larger than a diameter of a water molecule, water moisture can enter into the voids or gaps and contact with a metal material on the S/D layer 2, such as, Mo, Al or AlNd, to form a primary battery. Thereby, an electrochemical reaction takes place and causes the metal material to corrode and the LCD product to fail.